Gerita-Itager 100 prompt writing challenge
by PLANX2
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. Rating M just in case, I'm not going to start out with anything but fluff for a bit, but knowing me it will get pretty M pretty quick. XD Hope you enjoy! I do plan on finishing this. Read and review, It helps me improve my writing if I get some feedback, so don't be shy to tell me if I did something dumb! :)
1. Moonlight

moonlight

Germany's radiant blonde hair seemed to glow even brighter as it lightly reflected the light from the moon that hung along with many other glittering lights in the sky. At least in Italy's eyes, Germany was brighter, more beautiful, and more amazing then he could ever find the dazzling night sky that lit up a perfect summer night.

Italy lightly stroked Germany's back as he cuddled up to him. Both were slightly comatose from the copious amounts of delicious food and deserts they had worked together to make so they could sit together outside for evening. Germany's eyes fluttered open a he gazed at Italy with piercing ice blue eyes.

He let himself smile, happy he had finally let him self go, so he could be with this person he loved. Italy's golden eyes seemed to glow before him. They were such a rare sighted he always cherished times like these where he could see them. He thought they were more beautiful and dazzling then any of the lights in the sky.

Despite the beauty in the moonlight around them, and the constant symphony the crickets played for them, they could only gaze at each other, because nothing else mattered to them. The only thing that was more intense then the moonlight that shone down on them was the love and burning passion they now felt for each other.

Italy let out a sigh of ecstasy as he held onto Germany. Germany put his arms around Italy's waist and squeezed him tightly. "Ich liebe dich…" He said softly and sleepily. Italy let out a happy "ve!" As he pulled them both down so they were laying on the ground next to each other. He ran a hand through Germany's hair, loosening it from its normally orderly fashion, a few strands falling over his eyes. Italy cupped his cheek as he brushed those strands away slightly "Ti amo Germany". They pecked each other's lips a couple times before cuddling up to each other for warmth, falling asleep under the moonlight.


	2. Beauty

2. beauty

(After thinking it over, I decided not to write their accents. I think you can hear it, also I won't be consistent with it because I'll get in the zone of writing and completely forget about it. So I decided this was the best choice. Sorry for anyone who likes reading the accents. If you really hate it tell me and I'll go back and edit it so they have accents. I am going to be using their human names sometimes when they refer to each other.)

It is true; beauty is in the eye of the beholder. But what you see in a person also depends on how well you know them and how close you are.

To some, Germany was serious, intimidating, strict, and a hard ass. Italy used to see only that side of him. But now he knows he is caring, sweet, beautiful, sometimes cute, he was quite shy, very lonely for the longest time, and he knew for a fact his ass was not hard in the slightest.

To some Italy was annoying, wimpy, and stupid. Germany used to think that was so, but now he sees Italy as adorable, caring, beautiful, sometimes very manly and dominant, very loving and romantic, and interesting to talk to.

They both thought the other was the most beautiful person in the world.

It wasn't always that way, or at least they didn't always know it. It was a long road of awkwardness from both sides, but they had finally made it through.

Germany stepped into the house with a bag of groceries; his three dogs bounced around him excitedly greeting him. Germany put his keys down as he waited a moment for the usually thumping of Italy bounding down the stairs as he ran to greet him.

"LUDDY! YOU'RE BACK!" He pounced on him and hugged him tightly.

Germany laughed a little as he hugged Italy back.

"Here, help me put these away and we can cuddle all you want."

Italy nodded vigorously. "Okay Germany!"

Soon the bags were empty and the fridge was full. When Germany turned his back on Italy to put the bags away, he felt Italy place his hands on his ass and gently squeeze. Ah, so he was in that mood today, he had no reason to protest so he smiled as he slightly turned his head to look at Italy's face, which was way to innocent for what he was about to do.

Italy reached up and grabbed Germany's shoulder and turned him so they were face to face. Germany put his muscular arms around Italy's shoulders and Italy put his hands on Germany's waist, rubbing him up and down as they both melded together with a deep kiss. Italy, being the skilled Italian he was already making the proud German man grow hot and moan a bit with a steamy kiss.

He suddenly broke the kiss and grabbed Germany's hips harshly and pressing them together. Germany let out a grunt in response.

"LuLu… I want to take you right here…" Italy looked up at him, his eyes no longer closed but shaded slightly by his eyelashes. Germany bit his lip. "W-what's stopping you then?" Germany asked a bit shakily.

Italy smiled and ran his hands back up Germany's torso and tugged his shirt off. He then traced every single one of Germany's perfect muscles with his fingers as he started kissing his neck and collarbone. Germany leaned against the counter as his legs had become shaky. Italy smiled and slid a hand down the front of Germany's pants gripping onto his…

"HEY WEST I'M BA-"

Prussia looked at what he thought was a hilarious display from his brother.

"KESESESESE!" He laughed as he pulled out his phone and took a picture.

Germany's eyes grew wide as Prussia went running off downstairs to his basement. His face flushed red as he darted after him, the mood completely ruined. He hopped a bit trying to pull his pants back up. "PRUSSIAAAAAA!" He growled chasing after him.

Italy sighed, and pouted. "This is why he should move in with me not the other way around…"

HAHAHA Yes, I am evil. I'll be nice next time... maybe.


	3. Cake

3. cake

He couldn't help himself. He loved doing this. Even though everything he had been raised with said he shouldn't like baking. Especially not baking cake. Especially not one with pink frosting, he was supposed to be a manly man. Yet this was still the one thing that brought him joy. So what if he liked pink frosting? It was yummy with this kind of cake. And it looked nice. That was all Germany could think about. He seemed to loose all cares when he did this. Also Prussia didn't mind as long as he got a big slice. (more like half the cake honestly)

Though he was glad no one else knew outside of Prussia.

He hummed a little as he decorated the freshly baked cake. He took a little of the frosting and smiled as he licked it off his finger.

"G-Germany?!" he heard an all too familiar high pitched Italian voice call his name.

Germany froze, mortified. He turned to Italy, forgetting to take his fingers out of his mouth. He stood there awkwardly staring at Italy who stared back at him with golden eyes.

"Germany…" he blinked before smiling. "Are you baking?!" he said excitedly.

Germany blushed and finally had the sense to take his finger out of his mouth.

"er… ah…" He tried desperately to think of an excuse but none came to mind. "Ah… Ja..." he said nervously.

Italy suddenly got a big smile on his face and ran and hugged the blushing German.

"Germany! Why didn't you ever tell me? You looked so happy! It was cute!"

"I… well… you know…" He was at a loss for words.

Italy smiled up at him "Ludwig, is this what makes you happy?"

Germany blushed slightly at Italy using his human name.

"I… I…" Finding no explanation, he gave in. "Yeah…"

Italy laughed and slapped Germany's cheeks in a soft, playful way. "Then don't be ashamed! You should do what makes you happy, because then more people will see your smile! And Germany's smile is the best smile!"

Germany blinked a few times, processing what Italy said to him. "You're not… going to call me a wimp? Or a pussy?"

Italy laughed a little. "Of course not Germany! I care about you lots! Also I'm not Prussia."

Germany smiled a little. "O-Okay. I'll do it more often then…" A thought then popped in his head.

"Italy… what makes you the most happy?"

Italy smiled at him.

"Being with you Germany!"

Germany turned a shade of red. "Ah… really?'

Italy kissed Germany's cheek. "Yeah! I love you Germany."

Germany turned to the side and grunted. "I love you too Italy." Germany couldn't help but smile. Not only was he happy Italy felt the way he did, he also was happy not to be humiliated. And he was already formulating a mental list of deserts he would bake for his new lover.

Italy smiled and kissed Germany softly, pulling him from his thoughts. "I'm so happy you love me back! I wasn't sure, because I didn't want to force you because you don't seem to deal with your emotions well..." He trailed off.

Germany blushed as he gripped Italy's hands. "No... I just don't understand them... I only recently realized how lonely I've been... and how I really feel..."

Italy opened his eyes to look into Germany's eyes. "I'll help you let it all out okay? That way you can smile more, and I can make you happy."

Germany cupped Italy's cheeks, A large smile spreading across his face. "You already do make me happy, without even trying."


	4. Art

"Italy. How long do I have to stay like this." He said shifting the slightest bit to prevent his arm from falling asleep, earning an annoyed look from Italy as he peered at him from behind the canvas he was working on.

"Just a little longer okay?"

"Okay, but hurry, I'm getting cold."

He forced himself to stay still as he lay on the bed, completely naked

Italy carefully painted, wanting to capture every single perfectly developed muscle. He pressed his brush against the canvas and stroked the canvas as to represent every single curve, angle, highlight, and shading that went in to make his perfectly sculpted lover.

Italy spent a good amount of time painting Germany's rather large manhood, enjoying himself thoroughly as Germany was red in the face at being so exposed. Honestly, he knew every inch Germany's body so well.

Germany felt a little annoyed. How can he keep such an innocent face while drawing me like this?! Isn't he at least a little embarrassed? But he stayed put, resisting the urge to move the disheveled strands of hair out of his face and slick them back like usual. He never liked things that weren't orderly. But he told himself this is for Italy… He also resisted the urge to act like his brother and say "Draw me like one of your French girls." Just to make Italy crack up. Because he was often so serious, whenever he did something remotely humorous, he usually had people rolling on the floor laughing.

After he lay there shivering for another half hour or so, Italy let out a satisfied hum. He looked at his painting happily. He had a deep appreciation for the human body, especially in art forms, and he thought Germany was the perfect.

Italy leaned back a little to take in the whole painting, deciding he was done.

Germany sat up a little looking at Italy curiously. Italy turned the canvas around proudly. Germany's eyes went wide.

"Th-that's me? Really? Y-You're really good Italy! It looks well… great!"

The painting was detailed, and Germany was smiling a little and looked genuinely happy, though Germany realized Italy had noticed he was blushing. But he didn't care, he was happy Italy saw him that way, because he didn't always think of himself like that.

Italy laughed happily.

"Yay! I'm glad Germany likes it! I wanted to make sure he knew how handsome and pretty he was!"

Germany sighed in annoyance, but smiled at Italy so he would know he wasn't actually mad.

"Still, shame on you Italy, I've gotten really cold just laying here…"

Italy, being as spacy as ever tilted his head with a confused. "Ve?" Germany smiled and had him set the painting down so it could dry. He then picked him up bridal style and put their noses together for an Eskimo kiss. Italy smiled and laughed throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Luddy! You are really cold! Lets go warm up okay?"

Germany smiled as he carried Italy upstairs. Italy started wiggling out of his own clothes along the way. Deciding it was unfair that Germany was already naked.

When they were upstairs, Germany pushed Italy down onto the bed and pushed their lips together. Germany could feel Italy smiling into the kiss. Germany glared at Italy as he started giggling when Germany had tried to push his tongue in. Italy gave him a look of, "Have it your way then." And instead dipped down to kiss and nip at his neck.

"AhahahahAHHHH Germany!" Italy groaned, wined and laughed all at the same time.

Germany sighed and put a finger to Italy's lips, calming him down. "Shh..." He said before moving to try and intertwine their tongues again.

This time it worked, and they both turned a little red as their tongues touched and started to wrap around each other. Germany moved and gripped Italy's hip with one hand and held the back of his head with the other in order to deepen the kiss with the other.

Germany slowly pressed his body up against his and gently rubbed their erections together. The friction caused them both to let out moans that seemed to eco and float in the air.

The air turned hot and sticky as they both panted. Italy decided Germany's body, rubbing against his, was exhilarating. That perfect body that he had been aching to feel ever since he started to paint it. He realized halfway through he had ended up teasing himself. Many times he ran the brush over Germany's bodies wishing his hands were touching him.

Germany pulled back, parting from the kiss as he reached over into a drawer in order to grab a small bottle of lubricant. He poured the liquid onto his fingers as he looked at Italy with a lustful look, his cheeks red and his eyes staring at him intensely.

Italy soon let out a gasp that was followed by a whimper as Germany slid a finger into him. He began slowly working it in and out, he then slipped in a second finger, then a third. Taking great care to make sure his lover didn't feel any pain. Italy put his arms around Germany's shoulders, as his body grew hot, causing him to pant.

After Germany had fully prepared him, he gently pressed the tip of his manhood to his hole, causing both of them to let out a synchronized gasp. He slowly pushed in, he always thought Italy would shatter if he pushed him too hard, so he tried to stay slow and sweet. When Italy gave him the go ahead be started thrusting in and out of him, aiming for that perfect spot each time as he increased his speed. They both dissolved into panting messes. Italy's face was red as he moaned and screamed Germany's name, every name he had for him. Germany, Luddy, Lu lu, Ludwig, and sometimes just a jumbled mess of all of them as they got mixed up in his mouth.

"Italy…. I'm going to c…" He gasped as he ejaculated inside of Italy. Italy let out a loud moan as he came as well.

They soon collapsed next to each other, and Germany decided to ignore his urge to clean the dirt sheets for the time being so he could embrace Italy.

He brushed a hair out of Italy's face and smiled at him. Truly, his cute Italian lover was a work of art.


	5. Action: character must have a drink

As if world meeting weren't already stressful, this one had to be the worst. Germany barely calmed everyone down in time before Russia and America nearly blew each other, and by extension the whole world up. But to keep that order, he had to be super strict and forceful. He sighed. He swore he had almost thrown his voice out. His throat already felt rather sore. He decided going and getting a beer or two was a well-deserved reward. He had told Italy he would meet him at his house, but he could wait, he desperately needed some time alone with a cold beer. It was practically calling to him at this point.

Germany forced himself up from the bar, how many beers had that been? 5? 6? 10? He had absolutely no idea, he stumbled out thinking about going home and passing out. He was getting home okay, though his vision was a bit blurry and he wasn't walking very straight. Suddenly Italy crossed his mind. Crap! How late was it? He stumbled into his home and ended up falling on the floor. His dogs started barking and ran over to sniff him and lick his face. Germany groaned as tried to get up. He then saw Italy standing there. He looked like he had been crying and he was looking at Germany with a strange mix of concern and anger. Germany tried to ask what was wrong but all that came out was a garbled jumble of words.

Italy sighed and slowly went over to him. Germany felt like he was going to fall asleep right there, and he did. Italy reached a hand and lightly pet his hair. He sighed. "idiota…" He knew he didn't have the strength to drag Germany up the stairs to bed, so he dragged the passed out drunken man to the couch instead. He then found a blanket for him and put it over him taking care to tuck him in nice and warm. He thought Germany looked really sweet, he was fast asleep and there was a slight pink color that dusted his cheeks from the alcohol. Italy smiled down at him as he continued to stroke his hair a little, he had been so worried that Germany had left for good as he hadn't come back at his normal time. He had spent an hour crying thinking Germany had left him for good to create an alliance with Russia. He let out a sigh of relief. "big fat meanie pants…" He smiled. He was about to get up, when Germany half woke up and wrapped his arms around Italy's waist holding him there. Italy chuckled and reached over to turn off the light before climbing under the covers with Germany. He had to lay on top of him a bit due to the little amount of space on the couch, but that was perfectly fine for him. Italy hummed happily as he fell asleep in Germany's arms.

**- I'm sorry it took me so long to put this short little thing. I've been moving and you know... school. But now I have some time so I'll try to upload more.**

**P.S- I noticed later on (cause a friend pointed it out) But I said at the start 'before Russia and america nearly blew each other.' I meant to put an up on the end. But due to how much I laughed at that mistake and how it made that sentance sound, I decided to keep it in even though I don't support that pairing. So... do with that what you will.**


End file.
